lore_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
'Hades '''is the God and King of the Underworld, the head of the Underworld CORP and a member of the 6 Traitors Dynasty. Appearance Hades is very tall with broad shoulders and a sharp nose. He has a frame that is a predominantly azure color adorned by ivory white and blue toned hair and black irises with a red cornea surrounding it. He has a muscular physique and has large scars covering his upper body. He is almost always sporting business attire consisting of black business suits and dark clothing. He is usually seen wearing a black vest with a pair of black moccasins, slacks, and a white button-up dress shirt adorned by a sable tie. During his off time he can be seen in a black robe, black briefs, and glasses. Personality Out of the three of his brothers, Hades is the most sensible and calm one. He is a stern, disciplined, and business-oriented man. When working, he tends to be rather stringent on his policies and shows a low tolerance for any slacking or lack of effort, as seen with Thanatos and Minthe whenever they fight. He is also loyal and protective of those he cares about, particularly with Persephone. Hades also harbors a more sadistic side, showing a great deal of cruelty to those who have wronged him or those he cares for, his most notorious example being him removing a journalist's eye for taking a picture and creating a slandering article of him and Persephone. This sadistic side scares him because it reminds him of his abusive father, whom he wants to be nothing like. However, he does bear a timider and socially-introverted side, also seen a great deal with Persephone. Background Hades was born over 2,000 years ago in the Mortal Realm, specifically in the region of Sicily. Born as Aidoneus, he is the eldest son of the Titans, Rhea and Cronus. A prophecy was foretold that the young god would become a threat to the Titans; as such, Cronus sought to get rid of his son before that time came, though he allowed his wife, Rhea, to spend at least 5-6 years with him before that time came. Aidoneus was very close with his mother, and had also encountered the Goddess of the Night, Nyx, who was especially fond of him. On his sixth birthday, Cronus decided that it was time to deal with him. Rhea hid her son and tried distracting Cronus in an attempt to protect Aidoneus, but the Titan was not fooled and found the boy immediately. Without any hesitation, he captured his son, and devoured him whole. The experience was deeply traumatic for Aidoneus, to the point he would suffer nightmares of that day in adulthood. Relationships Persephone Hades first saw Persephone at the Panathenaea and thought her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even exclaiming to Zeus and Poseidon that he thought her to be more beautiful than Aphrodite. Aphrodite full of jealousy after hearing this, she plots and confides with her son Eros to intoxicate Persephone and put her in Hades' car during the party. From then on, the pair have a very friendly relationship. Hades seems to always enjoy having Persephone in his company, feeling rather relaxed in comparison to others. He likes how kind she is and how she isn't afraid of him and quickly finds himself becoming attracted to her. When around her he tends to be caring, sweet, timid, and occasionally fiercely protective of her. He has a drawer full of her some gifts from her or remind him of Persephone. Although he deeply cares for the Goddess of Spring, Hades is scared of his feelings and hesitates to act upon them due to his complicated relationship with a nymph named Minthe. He is also deterred from pursuing a romance because she is only 19, and decides it would be best to keep his distance from her (although he struggles to do this). Hera Hera is Hades sister-in-law and a former fling, they both agreed to stop this fling in the 80s. (which year in the 80s exactly is not stated) They get along fairly well and confide in each other about their relationship struggles. Hera even decides to help Hades by attempting to get him and Persephone together on multiple occasions, as she is the Goddess of Marriage. Minthe Hades has consistently been in a very conflicting state of mind with Minthe. The two share moments of affection which is severely counterbalanced by their constant fighting. It is seen that their relationship is rather negative and even abusive. Regardless Hades primarily chooses to stay with her in order to distance himself from Persephone. Hecate Hecate has always been a friend/colleague that's there for him. The two are on good terms and Hades has sought Hecate out for comfort or assistance from time to time. Trivia *According to Rachel, Hades stopped physically aging in his late 30s or early 40s. He’s not sure when he stopped aging because he was busy.Rachel Smythe @used_bandaid (Apr 3, 2019). "This comic is a work of fiction. Romance tropes are fun on a fictional level but don't translate to real life situations very well. Don't try to date your much older boss IRL, K?" (Tweet) – via Twitter.(Archived link) *Although Hades is Persephone's uncle in the original mythology, they are ''not related in this story. (And neither are any of the couples who were related in the original myths either.)Lore Olympus - FAQ *He has approximately 7 dogs. (Cordon Bleu, Mushroom, Russell, J.P, Fudge, Big John, and Cerberus) **Persephone has good relationships with all of them, with the slight exception of Cordon Bleu. *Possibly has depression and most likely PTSD from being swallowed by Kronos and the Titan War; has stated that he has insomnia and also mentions that he's in therapy. *He apparently loves to cook and is a good one at that. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Gods